Sunset's Story
by izzebelle
Summary: Katniss's daughter, Sunset is grown up and when Gale's son shows up in the woods, well anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset's POV**

Sunset Primrose Mellark, daughter or the Mockingjay, and the Boy with the Bread, is completely bored. I mean I have nothing to do. My dad doesn't like me to go in the woods unattended because I've got his clumsiness, and my mom doesn't like me going to the bakery because I inherited her appetite. So I sit at home while they go to the bakery. I could read, or write a letter to Odair, his new son keeps him a bit busy though and I don't really have anything exciting to report. I settle on staring at the ceiling.

"Sunny! Where are you?" My little brother, Finnick calls. He's only twelve and seems to have a knack for getting in trouble.

"Sunny isn't here! She isn't getting involved in one of your schemes!" I call out sarcastically.

"Ah but Sun, this is no scheme," Finnick says rushing in and plopping next to me on the couch. "I think, if I understand the book, I can cure Mom's headaches with this remedy! I just need one plant!" He says with his big grey eyes all sad looking. Its odd how a twelve-year-old can look like a little kid.

"This won't be like the time you thought you could help Dad's cold and you accidently gave him blue teeth for a month is it?" I ask suspiciously. My brother wants to be a healer, and he's good, until he mixes up the directions, which he does a lot. He also refuses to go in the woods without Mom or Dad.

"Of course not! That happened a long time ago. Please Sun? I want to help Mom," he begs.

I sigh, but nod. He starts jumping up and down and grabs my bow, arrows, and knives for me.

"If mom and Dad get back tell them I went to visit Carmel," I tell him and nods, holding out the drawing of the plant I need.

I must be crazy to go in the woods alone. Whenever I do, I get caught, but the thing about the woods is I love them. They're quiet, yet teeming with life. Serene yet dangerous. I'm already sixteen my parents have got to stop treating me like a baby. I will show them, I will find this plant and get some food (though we have plenty).

After about an hour of walking and finding nothing that looks like the plant in the picture, I look at it again, and read the information (which I should've done to begin with but oh well).

"Only found near water. Oh well that explains it." I say sticking the paper carefully in my pocket. As I change directions to head to the lake. Hopefully I can find it, I've only been there twice but it should be easy enough to find. I think.

When I reach the lake, (yes I found it) I immediately start looking for the plant. I find it fairly quickly. Then I realize I hear something, near the edge of the trees. I snap my head up and load an arrow on my bow so fast my mom would've cried with pride.

"Hello, whose there?" I call nervously in the direction of the noise.

"That how you greet everyone?" a velvety voice calls out calmly, and a boy steps into the clearing. He has dark hair like mine, and warm brown eyes. He's handsome, but also unfamiliar and therefore dangerous.

"Actually no, I usually shoot," I say coldly. I don't like people I don't know, my mother's stories have made me wary of them. "Who are you?" I repeat drawing the arrow back tighter.

"Relax," He says although he doesn't have an arrow pointed at him and for some reason is tone makes want to relax. "Our parents know each other, I'm Ever Hawthorne."

He says. My head goes ninety miles an hour. Hawthorne, like Gale Hawthorne whose bomb killed Prim. Gale, whom my other thought she loved, but then chose my father. Gale, who came to make amends when I was a few months old with his son, and wife, but my mom threw him out.

"Gale's son?" I inquire lowering my bow some but not completely.

"Hey I'm surprised your parents talked about Dad, let alone me." He says stepping closer and I do the only thing I can think of. I run.

**Ever Hawthorne's POV**

** "**Well that could've gone worse, she could've shot me."I say trying to cheer myself up. I had always wondered what she looked like. I grew up listening to the tales of Katniss and the war. Only when my mother wasn't around though, which was often she traveled a lot.

I don't remember visiting Katniss's daughter; I was only one and a half at the time. Dad finally told me when I was thirteen that Katniss had a daughter and that I had met her, but he refused to tell me her name for some reason.

Mom left a few months ago for a trip, and sent a postcard saying she wasn't coming back. My poor dad couldn't take it, he had fallen in love again and lost it again. He decided to move back to the place he always considered home, District 12. I was so excited, I would get to meet Katniss, Peeta, and their daughter again.

But she had run. I hadn't even gotten her name she found out who I am and ran. I wonder how she will react to the fact that I'm living here now.

**A/N: So I don't know whether to keep this going or not. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever Hawthorne's POV**

I get to the house my dad bought on the outskirts of town at about four in the afternoon. The place isn't as big as our last home but compared to what this place used to look like, it's almost a mansion. I walk in to the sound of emptiness.

"Dad!" I call out. I'm replied with a crashing noise.

"Hey Ever! I'm in the workroom. Beetee called, he had a great idea and I'm working on it. There's food in the fridge." Dad replies. I sigh, new house, new life, same Dad. I don't really mind though. I know he loves his work, and its fun to watch him make the contraptions that he does.

I get the food out of the fridge, and find its squirrel. I hate squirrel. But that sparks a memory of my dad telling a story.

"Katniss and I used to sell squirrels to the baker, Peeta's father, he loved them. It got us fresh bread occasionally, so squirrels are useful sometimes," he had said laughing one time when I had said squirrels were useless.

I wonder if Peeta inherited his father's love of squirrel. I grab the squirrel, and quickly cook it.

"Dad! I'll be back soon! I'm going to go meet some of the neighbor's!" I say shutting the door.

It takes about ten minutes to get to the Victor's Village (that no longer hold Victors exclusively). I'm getting more nervous with each step, trying to think of what I will say.

I get to the house that says "Mellark" on the mailbox and walk up the steps and knock lightly. I'm surprised when a kid answers.

"Hey, I'm new here and I brought you a squirrel," I say dumbly. I'm so stupid.

"Finnick!" I hear a voice call out from the house and who steps forward but Katniss herself. She looks just like Dad described but older.

"Gale?" she says clearly confused and starts to slam the door when a small hand wraps around from the back.

"No he's not Gale," says a tiny voice and Katniss's clone (except the eyes and younger) steps into view. "Mom, re-meet Ever Hawthorne."

Katniss looks at her daughter, then the squirrel, then me. I see her grey eyes steel over. "What are you doing here?" Katniss hisses.

"He just moved here! He brought us squirrel!" the squirt, Finnick, pipes up before I can say anything.

"Well its very nice to see you again. Have a good day," Katniss says shutting the door.

I start to walk away slowly when the door reopens and the kid runs out hands me a not and runs away again. Written on the note in neat handwriting are the words "Go see Carmel, I'll be there soon to talk. –Sunset"

Sunset. Her name is Sunset. That's just amazing.

**Sunset's POV**

I wrote him a note to go see Carmel, but its not until after I gave it to Finnick I realize he doesn't know who Carmel is. I am an idiot.

I honestly don't know if I can talk to him. Just him showing up here freaked my mom out so much she got one of her headaches. I want to know more about why he is here, but at the same time last time I saw him I ran.

I sigh, and flop down. I need to figure what I'm going to do soon.


End file.
